Atlas (Titanfall)
Summary Note: This profile's summary, with permission, had been copied and modified from the Titanfall Wiki, and has been formatted to fit VS Battles' standards The Atlas is the original Titan model produced by Hammond Robotics. It has a balance of mobility and armor, having more mobility than the Ogre, but more armor than the Stryder. The Atlas seems to be the second tallest Titan model, though exact measurements are unknown. Based on photos of the Atlas standing next to a Pilot, it can be estimated to be between 20-25 feet (~6.1m to 7.62m) tall. Its main entry point is in its chest, which opens up for the pilot. The Atlas also has a secondary entry point, a small hatch in the top. This is also the eject port for the Atlas. The Atlas is the oldest Titan model and has instigated the development of both the Stryder and Ogre designs. It was used through the Titan Wars, and onto the Frontier, where Titanfall takes place. The Atlas is equipped with a Damage Core, which, when ready, the Pilot can activate on command to substantially increase damage dealt by the Titan. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B '''| '''9-A | High 8-C, likely 8-B Name: Atlas Origin: Titanfall Gender: Not applicable, although the Titan can have a male or female A.I. Age: Not applicable Classification: Titan, Mech, Exoskeleton Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, firearm expertise, artificial intelligence, Damage Core (Increases the amount of damage that can be exerted by the Titan) Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Atlas Titan Punches are 5 times stronger than a Pilot's durability, and can be slightly stronger with a Titan Kit) | Small Building level '''(certain Titan weapons can down another Atlas in a single shot once the shields are down) | '''Large Building level (Nuclear Ejection causes Titans of any kind to self-destruct with a gigantic explosive blast) | City Block level '(Nuclear Ejection with 'Massive Payload' Burn Card added) 'Speed: Athletic Human travel speed, Superhuman reaction and combat speed (Can walk at 5.3 m/s, sprint at 8m/s and dash it between 28m/s and 33m/s, depending whether or not the Titan was sprinting already) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Can lift extremely large weapons to carry around, such as portable 40mm grenade launchers with large magazines, and rocket launchers), likely higher (Another Titan, BT-7274, has a 40-ton chassis) Striking Strength: Wall Class, possibly Small Building Class (Due to being able to rip Pilots out of other Titans, or with certain Titan Kits equipped) Durability: Small Building level (Chassis itself can tank explosive rounds, but are destroyed by Nuclear Ejection blasts) | Wall level (Atlas Titans have shields that protect the Titan's chassis from most attacks and firearms, with the exception of a Rodeo, or Titan Punch) Stamina: High (They seem to withstand complete isolation from an external power source for long periods of time, however rely on batteries to be powered) Range: 5 meters with Titan Punch, 30 meter diameter explosion with Nuclear Ejections, several dozen with most weapons Standard Equipment: *One primary Titan weapon, consisting of explosive or electrically-powered weapons *Ejection Seat: used to force Pilots of out a doomed Titan in case of emergency Intelligence: Average, the A.I. can fight against Pilot controlled Titans fairly well in most cases Weaknesses: Not as skilled unmanned, Nuclear Ejection destroys the Titan instantly. Titans run on batteries that eventually do run out. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Titan Punch:' A powerful and quick jab type move Titans use on close range engagements *[http://titanfall.wikia.com/wiki/Nuclear_Ejection Nuclear Ejection]:' A self-destructive technique usually reserves as a last resort for doomed Titans. Ejects the Pilot and uses the nuclear reactor within the Titan to self-destruct *'Damage Core: After 3 minutes from Titanfall, or when certain battle conditions are met, a Titan can activate its Core ability. Atlas Titans posses the ability to temporarily increase damage output from their weapons and melee attacks to a higher degree than what is normal for an Atlas Key: Titan Punch, higher with 'Big Punch' Titan Kit, or with Damage Core enabled | Most Titan weapons | Nuclear Ejection, with 'Massive Payload' Burn Card Videos YouTube videos of Titan combat a demonstrated by an Atlas: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wbaQyzQZbBM Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Mecha Category:Titanfall Category:Machines Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8